Tengu Love
by SweetMomo-Chan
Summary: Naruto finds a tengu demon the forest whos entire clan was murdered! is he really the last of his clan? and will love blossom along the way? Naruto is seme! no flames and please review! sorry bout short first chappie!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my second fic! Hurray lolz this fic is going to take a while to finish because I want it to be long and have a great story line soooo ha prepare for a great story! Oh and I will be changing povs a lot sooo yea. Btw no flames please constructive criticism. ^. ^ Love ya peoples **** and Duh it's an AU story.**

**Ages:**

**Naurto: 17**

**Sasuke: 19**

**Everyone else…17 or 18 except for the kakashi, Iruka...ECT you get meh point**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! Duh**

_Italics-"Thinking"_

**Chapter 1: Demon in the Forest**

**--------------------------Naruto pov-----------------------------**

"Damn Kiba and his stupid ideas!!" I yelled and continued on into the forest.

Kiba had decided to drag me along on his walk into the forest, and me being the idiot I am…followed. So here I am pissed and tired. Sure I could find my way out eventually, but I was far to pissed to be thinking clearly.

"Why would he just run off and leave me here! Oh wait I know why! Cause he is a sick bastard!!" I yelled to myself

"_Okkkaayy...Here I am in the middle of nowhere yelling at myself, yea I have officially gone off the deep end."_

I kept walking, and I stopped, and I looked into the forest…I could see a person in the distance.

I just rolled my eyes and turned around and headed back towards the village to go kick Kiba's ass.

"_What if it's a person? And what if they are hurt"_

"AAAAHHH damn conscience!" Unwillingly, I turned around and headed back towards what appeared to be a person.

When I got closer I realized it was indeed a person, a very gorgeous person actually.

"Wow…he's really hot" I whispered to myself

I jumped slightly as he slowly opened his eyes and glared.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked coolly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"N-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well…Naruto, I would appreciate it if you get away from me you filthy human!" He yelled suddenly.

I quickly backed up and glared. "Well excuse me for trying to help! And did you just call me a filthy human!?"

He sat up and smirked, his cold onyx eyes suddenly turning an eerie red. He then stood and smirked. "Naruto, know what a Tengu is?"

He didn't wait for me to answer. Instead I watched in surprise as 2 black wings emerged from his back.

------------------------------------------------Sasuke Pov-----------------------------------------------------

I winced slightly as I stood, but this human needed to learn his place. I couldn't help but smirk as he stared at my wings. HA! He would be frightened and run away. Well I was hoping that's what he did…

"Wow, that was actually pretty cool!" he yelled, smiling brightly.

I could only stare in awe as he ran up to me and touched my wings.

"_Is he an IDIOT!??"_

"Now listen here Naruto--but before I could finish my sentence, the pain in my side returned, and I grasped it in pain.

I felt my knees buckle and I prepared for the fall to the ground, but it never came. Instead I found that Naruto had caught me in his arms.

"Damn that looks pretty bad. What the hell happened to you?"

I growled at him and tried to push him away. After all it was a human's fault that I was in this predicament in the first place. Well not his fault in particular, but it was other humans who had done this to me. Who could say if he wasn't one of them?

He only sighed and held me tighter. "You're going to make it worse by moving a lot. Here sit down, so I can take a look at it."

"I don't need your help human!"

"Sure, sure, what ever you say…"

He sat me down on the forest floor and he kneeled beside me. When he reached for my clothes I instinctively flinched away.

His gaze softened slightly. "Come on, let me see. The doctor in our village is kind of like my mom, so I know a lot about medical stuff. Ha-ha Tsunade-san would never let me leave without knowing some medical stuff."

I sighed in annoyance…"You're….annoying"

He laughed and he pulled my kimono down around my shoulders exposing my wound.

"Wow...That's bad. Who did this?"

I looked away and glared at nothing in particular. Then I brought my gaze back to him.

"Humans did this…and humans killed my family…"

**----------------------Naruto pov-----------------------------**

"Humans? What are you saying?" I asked in surprise

"It's not that hard to understand baka. Humans came and killed my family. I am the only survivor of my clan."

"Who would do such a thing!?"

He shrugged "People who hate my kind."

I frowned and brought my attention back to his wound. Unfortunately, I didn't have any bandages with me. So I had to make due with my sleeve. I tore it with my teeth and started to wrap his wound, careful not to cause any more bleeding.

--------------Sasuke pov-----------------------

I watched with caution as Naruto wrapped my injury and I blushed slightly as I looked over Naruto's tanned body.

NO! NO! NO! Uchihas don't blush nor do they trust humans!

"_Shit…I am so screwed"  
_"Hey teme! Are you listening to me!?"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Do you want to come to my home? I'm pretty sure you don't have any where to go and my house is out in the woods away from the village, because I like my privacy. So no one would even know you're there and well…to be honest you look like hell"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion.

"You're asking me to come with you? A demon?"

He only gave me that same goofy grin and nodded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Either you're really nice or your one of the dumbest humans I have ever met"

**End chapter one**

**Woot! Chapter one complete I know it's kind of short but wow I actually like how this turned out! So tell me what you think and if I should continue this! Review please! No flames cause I will only use them to warm my cold toes! ^. ^ Like I said constructive criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter! Yes!! Like before no flames please!! ^. ^ REVIEW & GIVE ADDVICE PLEASE!! And please enjoy! This will be longer than the first promise Sasuke is kinda OOC but I don't give a… Well you get my point!! Woot! Yea and this chapter is kinda sappy but don't worry! It will get more angsty later on. And maybe I will have a little make out part in this chapie idk. I mean I don't want them to move to fast you see…ah the dilemma of being a young writer!! XP **

_**Disclaimer: Really? Fine! I don't own Naruto**_

**Chapter 2: You're just an annoying human**

**---------------------------------------Naruto pov---------------------------------------------**

"You didn't have to carry me all the way here Naruto" Sasuke muttered as I placed him on the bed.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. "No way am I letting an injured person walk"

"Hn"

I sighed and went to the medicine cabinet to find some antiseptic and bandages. I figured he wouldn't want to go to the village. Not yet anyway. I walked back in the room and eyed Sasuke anxiously. If he wanted to kill me, surely he would have. Even with that wound I'm sure he was twice as strong as me.

"Hey baka! What the hell are you staring at!?"

I frowned and sat beside him on the bed. "Shut up teme…here let me take your kimono off"

He eyes widened and he scowled slightly. "Why?"

"Your injury. I'm going to redress it and clean it. We wouldn't want it to get infected would we?"

"Whatever"

------------------------------- Sasuke pov--------------------------------------

I felt my face heat up as Naruto slid my kimono down my shoulders again. What the hell was I blushing for? Damn human.

"Ow! What the hell Naruto?"

He laughed and patted my shoulder in apology. "Sorry Sasuke. I guess I should have told you it was going to sting a bit Heh."

I gave my best glare and hoped he would get the message to just let me be. Unfortunately, he gave me that same stupid smile.

I watched him intently and finally decided to speak up.

"You're an unusual human Naruto."

He looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you say that?"

"From personal experience, I've found that humans are loud and brutal…"

"Eh? You look human to me Sasuke. I mean sure you have eyes and wings like a demon, and I'm sure you could kill me…but you look just like any other human and your emotions are like a humans."

I quickly stood and slapped him across the face. How DARE he! Me a human?! Ha!

"Naruto don't you ever compare me to the beasts who murdered my clan…I may look human but trust me, I am way different."

Naruto looked up at me with pity in his eyes. He reached for my arm and I stepped away.

"I don't need you Naruto. You're just an annoying human."

-**-----------------------------------------Naruto pov---------------------------------------------**

I watched Sasuke walk out the door and back into the forest.

"_Damn it Sasuke…whatever! If he wants to leave fine! I hope he never comes back!"_

I lay down and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how many hours had passed, but before I knew it, it was dark outside. I sat up and looked out the window. I jumped slightly at the thunder and quickly jumped up as it started to rain.

"Sasuke…no! I'm not going to go find him!"

I sat back down on my bed and frowned.

"_He's probably scared and cold"_

"_Ugh not this time! Not going to be fooled by guilt."_

"_Starving…lost and alone…"_

"OKAY! Damn it!"

I quickly ran outside and into the forest, completely set on finding Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------Sasuke--------------------------------------------------

"Damn Naruto…" I mumbled. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to keep warm.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree I was currently taking shelter under.

"I'll be fine…I don't need him. I'll be fine on my own."

A harsh wind blew and I shivered. "Mother…Father…Brother" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I heard some rustling in the bushes and I quickly scanned my surroundings, ready to defend myself if I needed to.

"SASUKE! Thank kami I found you!!"

"N-Naruto? What the hell are you-?" Naruto quickly ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was really worried about you Teme! Don't ever do that again you hear me!?"

I only sat there in silence as Naruto held me, I wanted to push him away, wanted to tell him I didn't need him and that I would be fine on my own…but, then I would have been lying. For reasons I didn't know or understand, I really needed Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry"

He pulled away and smiled at me slightly. "Don't worry about it! Now let's get you back to my house so you can warm up."

I nodded, and I took Naruto's hand as he helped me up. "What the hell Naruto! You came out here without a coat!?"

"Huh? Oh yea I kind of rushed out in a hurry, hahaha."

I felt my face once again flush with embarrassment. _"Was he worried about me?"_

"Oi, Teme are you sick or something?" he asked, placing his forehead against mine.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered quickly pulling away.

"Checking your temperature that's all…now let's get out of here before both of us get sick"

He held out his hand grudgingly I took it…

* * *

**Naruto--------------------------------------------**

We walked back to my home in complete silence. I noticed that Sasuke wouldn't look me in the eye completely whenever I did try and strike up a conversation.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

When we finally got back to the house, I noticed Sasuke was shivering profusely.

"Sasuke take those wet clothes off. I will bring you something warmer to wear."

"Right here?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed him some dry clothes. "The bathroom is right here"

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I flopped down on the bed and sighed, man today was an eventful day. With Sasuke I felt that my life wasn't going to be boring anymore. I still had the dilemma of telling the village about Sasuke. Plus I had a weird feeling that some of them wouldn't be as accepting as I was.

"Uh Naruto…where should I put these wet clothes?"

I looked up and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. My shirt was a little big and the pants were little baggy. The pants were low on his hips and they were being held up by his hand.

"_Err wow he's _kind of_ cute like that"_

"Naruto!"

"Huh?! " I snapped my head up and quickly looked away from his hips.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh nothing...You can put those clothes over there in that hamper."

"Okay."

I watched him with curiosity and frowned. I understood why he hated humans, it was only natural. I couldn't help but wonder if he could ever trust me fully.

---------------------------------Sasuke Pov----------------------------------------------

I could feel his stare on my back and I blushed again.

"_Damn human…"_

"N-Naruto, where will I sleep?"

"Hmm, you can have the bed I guess. I can sleep on the floor."

I quickly turned around and my eyes widened.

"You don't have to do that…I mean um, we can share the bed. I would feel bad if you had to sleep on the floor Naruto." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Naruto was surprised; I could tell. But then he smiled. "Alright, just let me change first."

"Hn."

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched him disappear into the bathroom with his dry clothes. For some odd reason I was really nervous. I just shook my head and waited for Naruto to emerge.

Finally Naruto came out of the bath room with a pair of baggy pants and no shirt on.

My gaze shifted to his chest, and I gulped. He had defined abs and he had perfect tan. I felt my heart beat faster when he pulled his fingers through his blond hair.

"Oi teme!"

"What!" I quickly jumped up off the bed and had to hold my pants up with hands.

"Ha-ha sorry, did I scare you?"

"Wha? No!"

He walked over towards the bed and pulled the covers back. "You can go ahead and get in."

I only nodded and slid into the bed. I sighed as I put my head back against the pillow. I watched Naruto as he turned off the lights, and as he slid into the bed next to me. I could feel his body heat radiate off of him, and I suddenly wanted to move closer to him.

"Are you still cold?"

"Just a little, but I'll be fine."

I gasped as Naruto put his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"You will get warmer this way!"

I couldn't even come up with a response so I just closed my eyes, and I finally drifted to sleep.

***NEXT DAY!!!***

**--------------------------------Naruto pov--------------------------------------------------**

I nestled in closer to Sasuke and sighed as I looked outside only to discover it was morning.

I quietly slipped out of bed and smiled at Sasuke sleeping soundly.

"Damn bastard…looks comfy" I muttered with a smile and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

--------------------------------Sasuke Pov-------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I then noticed that I was alone in the bed.

"Huh, I haven't slept that great in months…"

I looked around for Naruto and then I heard the shower start.

I pulled up my shirt and looked at the wounds Naruto had bandaged. They were perfect.

I jumped as I heard the bathroom door opened and I quickly pulled my shirt back down.

"Hey! Good you're awake!!"

"N-Naruto!! Put some clothes on!" I stuttered, quickly moving my gaze to the floor.

"I'm wearing a towel…" he scowled.

"Barely…" I whispered and then yelped slightly as Naruto knelt in front of me.

"I think you like it"

My mouth went suddenly dry and I felt my face burn. "W-What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I was only kidding Sasuke…or maybe I was right?"

I could only stare at him as he moved closer, our lips so close together. I was going to let him kiss me, and then I remembered what I was and what he was and I quickly backed away.

"Ah-Naruto um...Maybe you should get dressed," I quickly yelled.

He only looked at me sadly for a second and then he gave me that same reassuring smile.

"Alright, then after I get dressed we can get something to eat, cause I know you're hungry."

I put my hand to my stomach as it growled. "Actually, starving"

I watched as he went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"_I want to kiss him…NO! You are a demon and the only survivor to your clan and you will not…Ah the hell with it!"_

"Naruto!!" I shouted as he exited the bathroom. He gasped as I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him straight on the lips.

**-------------------------------------Naruto pov---------------------------------**

My eyes widened as Sasuke closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, only to pull back and blush.

"Uh...Sorry I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me and all…" He said backing away

"W-Wow that was a great thank you!"

"Don't read too much into it Naruto…"

I could only smile, and I kissed him this time, surprising him greatly.

I expected him to pull away and punch the hell out of me for some odd reason, but he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and kissed me back. I felt his arms go around my neck and I put mine around his waist pulling him closer, and I slowly nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance .He hesitated a bit before he opened his mouth with a sigh. Our tongues fought for dominance, and eventually he gave in. I pushed him towards the bed and I lowered him down gently.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" I whispered in his ear, smirking as he turned his face away in embarrassment.

I took this as an opportunity to kiss him on his exposed neck. I quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head as he gasped in surprise.

"N-Naruto! Ah, Mmm not there." Sasuke moaned as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

I only laughed and continued on with my actions. "Sasuke you're really sensitive here huh? What about here?"

I relished in the moan I got from him as I bit down on a spot just behind his ear, making it bleed slightly. I ran my tongue over the now red mark apologetically.

-----------------------------------------------------Sasuke pov---------------------------------------------------------

I was mortified at how he could make me squirm and moan under him. I was Sasuke Uchiha for god's sake! I should be the one on top. But with Naruto I felt so submissive and I wanted him in control. Plus he was really good at this.

"N-Naruto, m-maybe we should stop" I whimpered, arching into his kisses.

Naruto ran another series of kisses along my neck and he pulled back. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked his voice full on want.

"Y-yea, I mean for now any way"

He rolled off of me and lay beside me on the bed, with a huge grin on his face.

I scowled and I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just I didn't expect you to give in so easily."

I glared at him and quickly got off the bed. "Pardon!? I didn't give up that easily!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Nee Sasuke, come on it was cute"

"Whatever…now I'm hungry"

I watched him as he sat up and he gave a nervous laugh. "Well we could go to the village and eat, but I don't think you would be comfort-"

"Okay...

He looked up, obviously surprised by my response. "Really? Are you sure?"

I smiled. He shouldn't have to worry about me so damn much. "Yea I don't mind as long as you're with me" I replied with a blush.

He only smiled and grasped his hand in mind. "Alright, but first let's find you some decent clothes."

**End chapter 2**

**Okay good? Bad? I'm not sure about it, but I thought I did okay with it. It's my first major story so R&R please and give me some helpful advice and no flames, cause I don't give um so I don't like to receive um! Like I said constructive criticism! Love ya peoples! 3333**


End file.
